


New Pleasures

by chrisxparker



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Alive Kol Mikaelson, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Begging, Bisexual Stefan Salvatore, Bitchslapping, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom Damon Salvatore, Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Bottom Kol Mikaelson, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Chest Hair, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Elijah Mikaelson, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hunter Jeremy Gilbert, Hybrids, Incest, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Moaning, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Nipple Licking, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Pubic Hair, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Sixsome, Stefan Salvatore Bashing, Sweat, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Klaus Mikaelson, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vampires, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisxparker/pseuds/chrisxparker
Summary: I'm going to be adding more to these as I go on, I'm just writing hot stories for people to read :)Table of contents (what I'm going to do so far, requests are open)1. Elijah/Klaus (finished)2. Kai/Damon (finished)3. Kai/Kol/Jeremy (finished)4. Elijah/Klaus/Kol (finished)5. Jeremy/Damon (finished)6. Stefan/Damon (finished)7. Kai/Stefan [partially Damon] (finished)8. Jeremy [solo] (finished)9. Group (finished)10. Elijah/Damon (finished)11. Archie/Hiram (finished)12. Stefan/Jeremy (finsihed)13. Elijah/Kol (started)14. Stefan/Kol
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Kol Mikaelson & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Malachai "Kai" Parker / Stefan Salvatore, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 49
Kudos: 139





	1. Elijah/Klaus

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions for fics in the comments, I might not do some if I haven't seen it

"Niklaus, what are you doing in my room?" Klaus didn't know what to say, or how to respond. You can't exactly tell your brother 'hey, I was horny so I decided to go into your room, sorry.' He stood there, frozen, not knowing how to break the silence. Elijah just stood there waiting for Klaus to answer.  
“Hello Elijah, I just got a bit lost.” lied Klaus  
“In a house you’ve lived in for over a decade. How on earth do you confuse rooms, they’re not even close to each other.”  
“I’ve been day-drinking.” answered Klaus  
“Well, can I help you Niklaus?” asked Elijah  
“No, I was just leaving.”  
“Ok then be on your way.” said Elijah as Klaus walked out with Elijah’s underwear stuffed in his pocket. He couldn’t help it, his brother just made him so horny. So he went to his room, took his shirt and pants off, and since he couldn’t have sex with his brother he did it the only other way that he could. He stroked his hand over his clothed erection which was begging for attention. He brought Elijah’s dirty underwear up to his face and inhaled his hot scent as he took his erection out and started to jerking it. Casually taking breaks between sniffs, he came closer and closer to his edge. Sometimes, if he was lucky and Elijah wasn’t home he would go into Elijah’s room and jerk off on his bed. But today wasn’t one of those days. He started jerking off faster, almost releasing. He took his last sniff as he released all over his chest, with a loud series of moans. He laid on his bed, with Elijah’s underwear in one hand, taking a second to get his energy back. He sped into Elijah’s room to put the underwear back, but he forgot that Elijah was still in there.  
“Came to return something Niklaus?” asked Elijah  
“You weren’t supposed to be in here…”  
“Well, I am. So, what do you wanna tell me?”  
“I- I kinda like you, I know it’s weird cuz we’re brothers. But I just do.”  
“Well,” said Elijah as he slowly stroked himself through his pants, “I am bored, wanna entertain me?” Klaus was overwhelmed with emotion, after all this time his brother would finally fuck him. He walked toward Elijah and sat on his lap. Elijah put his hands on Klaus’s ass as Klaus placed his hands on Elijah’s rough jaw. They were centimeters away from each other, feeling each other's breath.  
“Please brother, I need this.” whimpered Klaus. No one moved for a second, then Elijah attacked Klaus’s mouth, as they pressed their chests together, getting Klaus’s come all over Elijah’s suit. Klaus started taking off Elijah’s suit jacket as they continued to kiss fiercely. Elijah started to kiss and suck on Klaus’s neck. Klaus removed his button up and started twisting Elijah’s nipples to get him in the mood. Elijah threw Klaus on his bed and sped on top of him kissing him non-stop. He kicked his shoes off and pinned Klaus on to the bed.  
“You want me to fuck you Niklaus?”  
“Yes, yes please.” begged Klaus  
“Well you have to earn it.” said Elijah as he sat up and brought Klaus in front of him. Klaus unbuttoned his pants but Elijah stopped him.  
“Beg for my dick Niklaus.”  
“Please brother, I really need your dick, please, It’s so close to me, please brother let me have this.” Elijah took his pants off to reveal his muscular, unshaven thighs. If Elijah came close to Klaus’s dick he would burst in a matter of seconds. He placed his hands on Elijah’s thighs and took all of Elijah’s length in his mouth as he looked him in the eyes. He moved his head faster making Elijah release small moans. Klaus started to lick Elijah’s tip bringing him closer to releasing. Elijah grabbed a handful of Klaus’s hair and thrusted his hips into Klaus making him gag. Elijah was moaning loudly, getting the best head of his life. Elijah let Klaus take over as was almost releasing. His head fell back and he clenched the sheets as he burst his loads into Klaus’s mouth with loud moans. Klaus didn’t stop until Elijah was fully done. He swallowed all of Klaus’s come and went up to lock lips with Elijah. Elijah laid Klaus down on his back and started leaving little kisses along his neck. He moved down to Klaus’s nipple as he was running his hands over Klaus’s chest. He reached Klaus’s rock hard cock, and took it in his mouth.  
“Oh god I’m go- gonna come.”  
“Already, damn you must be really horny.” said Elijah as Klaus came all over his face. He licked Klaus’s cum off of his face and pushed his tongue inside Klaus’s smooth ass. Klaus moaned as Elijah put a finger in to let Klaus get used to it.  
“I don’t need this Elijah, just fuck me, please.” begged Klaus. So Elijah obeyed and slowly put his raw dick inside Klaus. Klaus moaned and whimpered from the burn though he was glad that Elijah’s dick was finally inside him. Elijah picked up the pace and started fucking Klaus faster. Klaus put his legs up on Elijah’s shoulders making it easier for Elijah to his prostate. They were both moaning and sweating from all the sex but they couldn’t stop here.  
“Niklaus, I can feel it.”  
“It’s alright love, cum inside of me.” Elijah started moaning louder as he came closer to cumming. Klaus wrapped his legs around Elijah’s torso and pushed him deeper inside his asshole. They were both moaning, loudly, and soon Elijah slowed his pace as he came into Klaus’s asshole. Both of them were full of pleasure. Elijah pulled out of Klaus and went up to his brother's beautiful face that was full of lust.  
“I’ve never realized how stunning you are until now.” said Elijah  
“I’ve never realized you can be so much hotter when you’re tired and sweaty.” said Klaus. They looked at each other and shared a kiss. Then they took a shower and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Damon/Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave chapter suggestions in the comments :)  
> Also Kai isn't evil in here so he's just friends with everyone

Damon was laying down on the couch as Kai walked in, panting hard. 

"You do know you're a vampire right, you don't need exercise." said Damon

"It helps me clear me clear my head." said Kai as he sat down next to Damon. 

"So what are we watching?" asked Kai as he stretched his hands across the top of the couch, making his sweat stench leak out of his pits. Damon didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or not but it made him really horny.

"Nothing" said Damon as he moved away from the addicting smell.

"Oh come it can't be that bad." said Kai

"No it's fine I just don't like it getting all up in my face." lied Damon

"Really? Cuz that is telling me otherwise." said Kai as he pointed towards the tent in Damon's pants. He couldn't help it, he was a sucker for hot pits. Kai gave a small chuckle.

"You want a taste or what?" asked Kai

"I do but we're friends, it's weird." said Damon

"Well we wouldn't be the first." said Kai pulling Damon closer to him. Soon they were inches away from each other. Damon pulled Kai in for a kiss tasting his hot, soft lips. Kai sat on top of Damon still sharing that kiss as they undressed each other. Damon put Kai down and pinned his arms up. Then he dove straight into Kai's hairy, sweaty pits smelling and sniffing as much as he could. He started licking the sweat off of Kai's armpit hair which made Kai really hot and horny. Kai moaned softy as Damon worshiped his armpits.

"Hey! Don't leave the other one just standing there, it's getting lonely." said Kai as Damon started to work on his other armpit. Kai's addicting musk was clogging his nose, but he needed more. Once Damon had all of the sour, musky juice Kai had to offer, he went up to meet Kai's lips, letting him taste his own musk. Their kiss continued as their erections grinded against each other, craving their attention.

"Lets lose these." said Kai in a flirty voice as he pulled Damon's boxers off. Damon moved his hips up slightly to let Kai undress him. Their kiss lasted a while as their emotions overwhelmed them. But soon enough Kai threw Damon on the couch and started kissing down his neck, moving down to his armpits. He licked Damon's armpits getting any drop of stinky sweat he could. He moved on to suck and twist Damon's nipples only to make his rock hard cock painfully hard. He licked down Damon's treasure trail to the actual treasure, his huge dick. Kai licked the pre-cum off of Damon's dick and slowly put the tip in his mouth. Damon's dick was too big for Kai and they both knew it. But Kai didn't care, he took in as much as he could. Damon's dick tensed up even more, making his moan Kai's name loudly. He grabbed a handful of Kai's soft hair and forced his dick inside of him, feeling the back of Kai's throat with the tip of his dick. Kai gagged on Damon's dick but he wasn't resisting it. Damon stopped chocking Kai and let him do his thing. So Kai grabbed the shaft of Damon's dick and stroked it as his tongue circled around the purple tip of Damon's dick. Damon was now moaning Kai's name, begging him to make him cum. So Kai helped him cum. Kai took Damon's balls into his mouth and played around with it while stroking his thick cock. He played with Damon's piss slit and seconds later Damon burst all over Kai.

"Ooooh fu- fuck Kai, you're so hot." moaned Damon as he came. Damon pulled Kai closer and licked his cum off of Kai's cheek. They kissed, tasting Damon all over their lips. "Your turn." said Kai as he sat down with his legs wide apart. Damon smirked and moved down to Kai's balls and took them into his mouth and played around with them. He stroked Kai's dick slowly, just to tease him.

"Ugh, Damon please just suck me off." whimpered Kai as Damon took his full length in his mouth and sucked him off. He swirled his tongue around Kai's tip pant and moan. He picked up his pace and started sucking faster, and deeper. Kai grabbed his hair and shoved his head so far it reached his dick hair. Damon gagged on Kai's dick for a good while, both of them making lots of noise. Somehow no one heard them.

"Fuck Damon, I'm gon- gonna cum" moaned Kai. His head fell back and he came into Damon's mouth with a loud moan. Damon kept his cum in his mouth and shared it with Kai in a heated kiss. They looked at each other with lust before Kai laid Damon on his stomach and spread his ass. He licked his finger and slowly put it inside Damon's ass. Damon gave a little moan as Kai's finger entered. Kai started to finger Damon going faster and faster. He added a second finger, then a third. Once he felt like Damon was ready for him, he slowly put his dick in, letting Damon get used to something much bigger. Damon gave a small moan every time Kai pushed in. So after a bit Kai went faster, picking up his pace. Damon's moans were getting louder as Kai went deeper and faster. Kai pulled out and flipped him over so that he could see Damon's face. He put his dick in and continued with the same pace he was going before. He grabbed Damon's ass and put it up a bit more into the air making him hit Damon's prostate easier. Damon was now moaning Kai's name every now and then begging for him to go faster. So that's what he did. He put his hands on Damon's shoulders and leaned towards him which only made him go deeper. Damon and Kai were both moaning loudly from how deep Kai was inside Damon, but he wanted all of Kai's dick inside him. So he wrapped his legs around Kai and sent him in further. At this point Damon was practically screaming from how good Kai felt inside him. Kai took Damon's dick with one hand and jacked him off.

"Oh, fuck Kai, I'm gonna bu- bust so much cum." moaned Damon

"Do it babe, cum all over us." said Kai as Damon came all over his and Kai's chest. Soon Kai came inside Damon, moaning his name loudly. He pulled out of Damon and leaned in to kiss him. Kai trailed down to his ass and lick off the cum that was leaking out. He got some on his finger and gave it to Damon to taste.

"Delicious." smirked Damon. They went to the bathroom to "clean up" the remaining cum on themselves and went on with their day.


	3. Kai/Kol/Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by one of my favorite ao3 writers Ariesjette
> 
> *Background info*  
> Kol and Jeremy both go to Mystic Falls High and Kai is not evil.  
> Leave suggestions of what you'd wanna see.

The bell rang as Kol and Jeremy walked from P.E. to the parking lot to go to the Salvatore house.

*At the house*

"Ugh, does this place have AC, as if I'm not sweating enough." said Jeremy

"Did someone say sweat?" asked Kai

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeremy

"Staying here, yes Damon knows and he's ok with it." said Kai

"Ok well, as long as you don't bother us it's fine." said Jeremy walking up to his room with Kol

"Actually," said Kai interrupting them on their way up, "I was wondering if I could join you two, I didn't really have much of a teen life, so you two are gonna give me some version of it."

"Whatever." said Jeremy on their way up. They all went up to Jeremy's room and sat on the bed and talked for a bit. Kol and Jeremy's sweat stink clogged Kai's nose making his dick tent up in pants. Kol and Jeremy noticed it straight away and shared a look that said both "wow" and "awkward."

"What are you actually trying to get from this?" compelled Kol.

"I wanna dive straight into your stinky pits then get fucked with a cock in my mouth till we all cum." answered Kai. They weren't really grossed out or anything, so they said why not and so it began. Kol and Kai started kissing as Jeremy was undressing them. Then Kol started kissing Jeremy as Kai undressed him. Jeremy wasn't really used to the whole threesome concept but he was in bed with 2 other hot guys so he just went with the flow. Kai and Jeremy shared a look before throwing Kol on the bed and diving straight into his smelly pits, getting as much of his musk as they could. Kol moaned softy as the two boys licked his armpits clean. At this point the whole room smelled like sweat and musk which made them even hornier. Kai and Jeremy went up meet each others lips tasting Kol sour pits in their kiss. Kol wanted some musk too and since Kai hardly broke a sweat from all that he threw Jeremy down and gave him a small kiss before licking everything out of Jeremy's hairy pits. Kai stroked himself as he watched the two boys moan in pleasure.

"Guys, my dick is feeling a bit lonely." said Kai imitating a sad voice. So Kol and Jeremy got up and started to work on Kai's dick. Kol took the whole thing in his mouth and Jeremy moved down to work on his balls. Kai held on his Kol's head as Kol went deeper and faster. Kol and Jeremy switched spots and Jeremy started sucking Kai off.

"Wow, little Gilbert not so little anymore is he?" said Kai as Jeremy swirled his tongue on Kai's piss slit making him moan his name softly. Jeremy started going slower since Kai was too big for his mouth but Kai didn't like that. So he grabbed a fistful of Jeremy's hair and pushed inside his mouth, hitting the back of Jeremy's throat. Jeremy's eyes rolled back as he gagged on Kai's dick.

"Ooh, fuck Gilbert, you keep going like this and I cum down your throat." as Kai said that Kol moved from Kai's balls to his asshole, pushing his tongue inside, which made Kai cum down Jeremy's throat with loud moans. He went up to kiss Kai, sharing his cum through their kiss. Kai put Jeremy's hand up and sniffed his stink while getting tongue-fucked by Kol. Jeremy grabbed Kai's head and push him inside his armpits forcing the musky stench to clog up Kai's nose. Kai went up to kiss Jeremy just as Kol felt that he was ready to get destroyed. The threw him on his stomach and started to lube his dick to put inside Kai.

"You wanted to choke on a dick while getting fucked? Well here’s your chance" said Jeremy as he forced Kai to gag on his dick, as Kol slowly entered inside Kai, sliding his dick in slowly then almost taking out before sliding it back and and repeating. Kai begged him to go faster so he did. Kol spanked Kai with one hand leaving a red mark on his ass which healed in a matter of seconds. Kai moaned and whimpered as he was getting fucked from both holes. Kol and Jeremy figured out a pace to fuck Kai at. They leaned in and shared a hot kiss over Kai who was having a better time than he was with Damon, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Kol started to moan their names as he was getting close to cumming. He started ramming into Kai as he moaned, begging to cum. He slowed his pace down to enjoy his release. As much as Kai liked topping he also like being a little whore for others to use. Kol pulled out as Kai started to touch himself.

"A a a. No, don't touch yourself no matter how much you want to, and don't cum until I tell you to." Kol compelled Kai. Kai groaned not being able to touch himself. Kol and Jeremy switched spots. Using Kol's cum as lube Jeremy started fucking Kai. Fucking him faster and as deep as he could. Kai really needed to bust all over themselves but he couldn't, not until Kol let him. Kol had an idea and Jeremy understood what he wanted to do without even speaking a word. So Kai got on top of Kol and Jeremy went in front of them. Kol slid his dick inside, and seconds later so did Jeremy. Kai gave a loud moan as the second dick went up his ass. They found a pace and started to destroy Kai's ass hole. Kai was screaming with the need to cum, but all he got was an extremely painful boner and two big dicks ripping his ass apart. Moans filled up the room as Jeremy bust inside Kai and pulled out. Jeremy and Kai went down to his ass to clean off the mix of their cum. Jeremy got some on his fingers and put them to Kai's lips who licked the whole thing off. Jeremy leaned in to kiss Kai as Kol cleaned his ass.

"Please Kol, my dick hurts so much just let me cum, please" whimpered Kai

"Sure, you can touch yourself." said Kol as Kai started to stroke his dick violently but nothing came out.

"Pleasee! Please daddy let me cum." cried Kai "Mmm," said Kol as him and Jeremy went down to his dick,

"You can cum." the second Kol said the words Kai burst into their mouths with loud curses and moans. They drank up all of Kai's cum and laid down on the bed.

"Fuck, the whole room smells like sweat stink, it's hot." said Kai

"Well, now that you're sweaty I think it's time we had a taste of your pits don't u think?" suggested Jeremy as they both moved towards Kai's hairy pits. He smelled so hot, and tasted even better. The boys were moaning softly from how good it felt to drink some of the sour juice after a nice fuck. They all laid down promising that they will do this again.


	4. Elijah/Klaus/Kol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions and requests in the comments

"Fuck Niklaus, we must do that again." said Elijah

"We will brother, once Kol leaves." said Klaus

"I don't care about him, hell he can join us if he wants, but please, we must fuck." said Elijah.

"Ok fine, follow me." smirked Klaus as he held Elijah's hand and took him to his room. He closed the door behind them and stared to kiss Klaus passionately. They threw themselves on the bed and started to undress, only keeping their underwear on.

"Do you mind if I top you this time?" asked Klaus

"Not at all daddy." hearing Elijah call him daddy was weirdly hot. They took a good while running their hands on each others bodies while making out. Finally they broke away for a breath of air and Elijah pinned Klaus to the bed and started to worship his body. He licked off all of the sweat and musk out of Klaus's armpits and moved down to sucking and nibbling on his nipples and massaging his muscular breasts. Moving to his ab's, licking every inch. He followed Klaus's light treasure trail to his hairy dick. Elijah slowly took off Klaus's loose boxers. Elijah bit Klaus in the area between his thigh and his dick, drawing a small amount of blood which healed soon. He took Klaus's tip in his mouth and bobbed his head at it before taking Klaus in slowly. He slowly put it in his mouth then back out, licking the vein every time he took it out. Klaus sat up, putting his hand on Elijah's head. He moved faster gagging on his brother's huge dick. Kol was listening in on them cuz he can't exactly stop hearing. So this time he decided to watch. He slightly opened the door to see Elijah giving Klaus head. He slid his hands under his jeans and stroked himself to the sight of his brothers. Klaus bucked his hips sending himself deeper into Elijah. He moaned Elijah's name as he shot his hot loads down his brothers throat. He went up and kissed Klaus and took a second to say thank you for this. Klaus took Elijah's underwear off and spread his cheeks and spanked him, Elijah whimpered. That made Kol so hot and hard he moaned by accident and the brothers noticed him.

"Enjoying the show little brother?" asked Elijah

"Well its better than just listening."said Kol

"How about participating? Get ur clothes off and let your older brothers pleasure you." smirked Klaus. Kol obeyed his brothers, threw his clothes in a messy pile near his brothers' and got on the bed. Klaus ordered Elijah to suck Kol's dick while he tongue-fucked him. So thats what they did, Klaus got Elijah's hole ready while Elijah brought Kol closer to his release. Kol pulled out to let Klaus flip Elijah over. Elijah spread his legs up to make his hole more accessible and took Kol's balls into his mouth. Klaus went slow letting Elijah get used to the feeling. Kol took his balls out and put his semi-hard cock into his brother's mouth. Klaus put his hands on Elijah's hips and started to push in harder, making him moan and whimper.

"Ooohh fuck me hard daddy" begged Elijah through the cock in his mouth.

"Alright luv, no need to get emotional." said Klaus as he thrusted harder inside his hot brother. Elijah held on Kol's thick thighs so that Klaus can fuck him good. Kol leaned in, making Elijah gag, and nibbled on Klaus's lips, leaving little kisses all over his face. Kol moaned in his brother's face as he was begging for Elijah to make him cum. But Klaus to Elijah not too.

"Why not?" asked Kol

"Cuz I wanna load your ass with both mine and Elijahs cum, at the same time." said Klaus

"How are you gonna load me up at the same time?" asked Kol "We're both gonna fuck you at the same time little brother." smiled Klaus. His smile made his brothers smile with him. Then Klaus laid on his back as his youngest brother went on top of him. He lubed his dick up with his brothers spit and rubbed it on before pushing inside his brothers ass. Kol moaned softly at the burn caused by his brothers dick stretching out his ass. Soon Elijah lubed his dick up and entered alongside Klaus. Kol moaned hard this time as his big brother’s huge dick stretched him out even more. They found a pace and fucked their brothers ass hard.

"Fuck Kol, you're so tight for your brothers." moaned Klaus. Just the feeling of Elijah's dick rubbing against his own inside of Kol's ass made him wanna bust.

"Ohh fuck, im cum-cumming." said Elijah as he came inside of Kol, resting his dick inside. The feeling of Elijah's warm cum on the tip of his dick made him thrust violently into Kol's ass making Kol scream his name as he came inside him. They stopped moving and Kol fell back onto Klaus's chest. They pulled out to remember that Kol hadn't came yet.

"Shall we?" said Klaus, meeting his brother in front of Kol's dick, sharing a sort of kiss with Kol's dick in between their lips. They both shared their brothers dick, working on different areas. Klaus started to lick Kol's piss slit. Instead of cumming, Kol pissed onto his brother's face. Not being sure if Klaus would be ok with it he stopped himself but Klaus wanted more as he opened his mouth for Kol's piss. He swallowed all of the hot, salty piss and went back to working on his brothers dick. Kol bucked his hips as he came all over his brother's faces with soft moans and pants. They moved up to thier brothers face, licking every inch of his body clean. They shared a kiss with each other as their sex bonding time ended. Klaus laid next to Kol with his hand over Kol's head and Elijah was on his other side with his head on Kol's chest, his hand right above Kol's dick.

"I love you two so much." said Kol in a tired voice. "We love you too little brother." responded Klaus and Elijah. After cuddling they moved on with their day.


	5. Jeremy/Damon

"Hey little Gilbert. Have fun with Kol yesterday?" asked Damon

"What do you care?" mocked Jeremy

"Well I may not have been at home but I didn't need to be." said Damon

"I'm not following." said Jeremy pretending to be confused

"Jer, I heard Kai moan and scream your name from across town." said Damon

"Oh... Please don't tell Elena." said Jeremy

"Oh but I will. I can be convinced not to." said Damon in a flirty voice 

"If you're asking for sex then no." said Jeremy plainly 

"That bulge is like begging to get out and be touched, doesn't look like a no to me." said Damon

"Ugh." said Jeremy as he walked up to Damon

"Wow, that is huge." said Jeremy looking at Damons bulge through his pants.

"Mmm little Gilbert wants a taste?" flirted Damon

"Well," said Jeremy placing his hands on Damon's arms, "little Gilbert want more than to taste." Jeremy leaned in to leave a soft, sweet kiss. 

"But little Gilbert is a little busy trying not to be a whore so maybe try later." said Jeremy as he walked up to his room. Damon sped onto his bed. Jeremy just ignored him and put on some music. From what Damon heard that night he just had to have sex with Jeremy. And he knew that Jeremy wanted it too, he could see it, literally. So he started to take his shirt off and threw it on Jeremy's chair. Damon's musky scent mixed in with his, Kol's and Kai's from a few days ago. Jeremy was still somehow resisting. But Damon wasn't just about done. He slid his pants off slowly and threw them next to Jeremy. He started to touch himself, moaning quietly. He took his underwear off and held it in his hand as he stroked himself. He brought up his cum and piss soaked boxers to his nose and sniffed the smell the stink getting himself hard. He was getting Jeremy hard too. Very hard in fact, like a painful boner. He just had to sniff Damon's boxers. He practically ripped his shirt off and went on top of Damon to try get the boxers but Damon didn't let him.

"So now you're not so busy being a whore?" asked Damon

"I'm taking a break, now do whatever you want to me." said Jeremy as he took the cum stained underwear in his face, letting Damon please him with his hands. He moaned and kissed Damon in between sniffs of his underwear. Damon brought Jeremy's hips up to his mouth and and very slight nibbled at the soft skin of his hairy thighs with his fangs. Jeremy ran his hands though Damons hair and slowly let him suck on his dick. Damon slowly took his dick in, licking the slit with his tongue. Jeremy pulled out and turned 90 degrees and stuck his cock back into Damons mouth as he enjoyed Damon's salty, cum and piss covered dick. Damon took Jeremys cock out, stroked it a bit, then pulled Jeremy's ass closer to his mouth and started to eat Jeremy out. Once Damon felt that he was ready he put his dick inside him. Jeremy moan softy as he took Damon's bigger than average dick. Damon spanked Jeremy's ass hard making Jeremy give a whimper. Damon squeezed Jeremys ass cheeks and got him in position. "Saddle up Gilbert, you're in for a hell of a ride." With one swift move Damon pushed inside Jeremy who was moaning from the burn of Damon's huge dick. He moaned encouraging Damon to thrust faster. Damon placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, thrusting harder into Jeremy. He pulled out quickly making Jeremy release a small yelp. He flipped Jeremy on his back and help his legs up.

"Damon just fuck me please, fuck me DAMON! FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR LITTLE COCK SLUT!" said Jeremy as Damon's dick grew bigger and went straight into Jeremy's hole, faster than before. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Damon's hips and Damon kept going harder and faster.

"Your ass is gonna be 10 shades redder if you keep making me so fucking horny." said Damon as Jeremy cursed loudly and moaned while Damon destroyed his ass. Jeremy knew that Damon could fuck so hard his threat would become reality. But he didn't care. He needed Damon's dick, he craved it. He was begging for Damon to fuck him harder but if Damon went any faster he would make Jeremy's ass bleed. So we went on with his same pace, making Jeremy scream his name. Jeremy started to stoke himself as he came closer to cumming. Damon took Jeremy's dick in his hands and helped him out. 

"No wait, I'm supposed to be the one pleasuring you." said Jeremy 

"I think you earned this." said Damon, smirking. Damon started to stroke Jeremy's boner harder. Jeremy moaned loudly with pleasure as he was close to cumming. After a few more seconds of getting jerked off by Damon he started to buck his hips as his cum flew all their chests, some even got on his neck and jaw. Watching the cum covered teen moan under him as he fucked him made him so hard and horny that he started to thrust violently as he needed to cum. Jeremy was screaming Damon's name as he pulled out of Jeremy, who slid down the bed towards Damons dick and took him in deep. Damon fisted Jeremy's hair and thrusted inside his mouth. His head fell back as he hit the back of Jeremy's throat, which was soon a turned into Damon's cum dumpster. Damon came his hot loads into Jeremy's mouth, who made sure to swallow all of Damon's warm cum. Jeremy trailed up Damon's body, up his treasure trail, to his nipples, then up to his sour, musky, hairy armpits. Diving into his smelly pits, he licked off all the sour sweat out of his armpits. Damon cupped Jeremy's chin and pulled him up into a sweet kiss. Damon pulled away and licked the cum off of Jeremy's chin and neck. 

"Don't make me do that again or I might not never stop fucking you." said Damon

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." flirted Jeremy as he cleaned up and took a nap because he literally couldn't walk.


	6. Stefan/Damon

"PACK YOUR BAGS, WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" yelled Stefan

"Where?" asked Damon

"Since when do you pass up a road trip?" said Stefan

"Alright little brother, road trip it is I guess." said Damon as he went up to his room to get some clothes. They met each other downstairs and headed out to put their bags in the car. Stefan started his car and they headed off. The first hour was old music and blank roads. Then Damon started to get suspicious of the trip.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Damon curiously.

"Just wait and you-" said Stefan as he was interrupted by a loud pop and the car skidding across the road, then slowing into a stop.

"Aww we didn't crash." said Damon in a sad voice.

"Just stay in here I'll fix the tire" said Stefan as he stepped out of the car. He went to the back and took his repair kit and extra tire and started working on repairing the car. After what felt like hours for Damon, Stefan was done. So he put his tools back, threw his tire onto the side of the road and went back into the car. He was sweating, his shirt stuck onto his chest outlining his well built body.

"Do you mind if I rest for a second?" asked Stefan

"Mhm, go ahead." said Damon staring at his brothers chest and pits, smelling his musk. He was forcing himself to look away. Stefan sighed loudly and restarted the car. Damon looked back at Stefan as he started to drive again. Damon couldn't help but to look at his brothers chest. He was just staring at it, imagining the taste. Stefan noticed Damon staring and pointed it out.

"Like what you see brother?" asked Stefan

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare. My eyes froze." lied Damon. Stefan just shrugged and went back to paying attention to the road. Damon just had to look again. This time he grabbed his dick through his pants and slowly stroked. Stefan noticed his hand and though he might tease his older brother. So he turned the AC on which blew on his hair lightly. He pulled his shirt a bit forward, peeling it off his abs. Damon groaned as the shirt started to stick back onto his chest, outlining his abs once more. They both wanted each other at this point, no matter how wrong it was.

"Pull over." whispered Damon

"If I pull over right now to fuck I might never stop fucking." said Stefan

"Stefan. Pull over!" said Damon. Stefan pulled over to the side of the road. Damon leaned in towards Stefan and they shared a small kiss but pulled away quickly.

"Wait no, this is wrong." whispered Damon as he got out of the car. Stefan sped in front of him. He placed his hand on Damons rugged jaw and nodded at Damon. He pulled Damon into passionate kiss, furrowing his brows in concentration. They moaned and held each other as close as they could, not wanting to pull away. Their kiss went on for a so long they were practically sharing their breaths.

"God, you don't know how bad I want you inside of me." moaned Damon between kisses. Stefan started to take Damon's shirt off and threw it away somewhere.

"Undress me." demanded Damon

"Make me. _YOU_ are _mine_ tonight, and I'm gonna do whatever I want to you and you will do whatever I want you to. And right now I want you to get on your knees and suck my dick." demanded Stefan. Damon moved towards Stefan's pants and slowly slid them down. He held Stefan's dick in his hand and slowly stroked it as he looked up at Stefan. Stefan grabbed a fist full of Damon's hair and pushed his dick inside Damon's mouth. Damon whimpered as he gagged on his brothers cock but he kept going. Stefan moaned Damon's name with the need to cum down his brother's throat. Damon looked up at Stefan as the moonlight shone on Stefan's abs and chest.

"Good boy" praised Stefan, "Now make me cum." Damon obeyed and roamed his hands all across Stefan's sweaty chest as he sucked Stefan as hard as he possibly could. Soon Stefan bucked his hips as he burst down his brother's throat. He moaned and cursed loudly as Damon finished him up and we up to meet Stefan in a kiss. They kissed like nothing else mattered on Earth. Damon started to kiss Stefan's neck and moved down to his pits. Fuck, he had wanted to dive into his pits for so long. And after 140 some years he finally had the chance. He licked all of Stefan's hot and stinky sweat off and smelled as much of his brothers pits as he could.

"Now," said Stefan, "Your little brother is going to fuck your tight ass, and you're gonna make me cum again." Damon opened the car door and laid down on the back seat on his back. Stefan went on his knees and spit on Damon's hole. He rubbed his spit around the edge and then put his middle finger in, slowly fingering his brother. Damon whimpered and moaned. Once Damon was ready for Stefan's dick he aligned himself with Damon's hole and slowly pushed in. Damon moaned Stefan's name as he got fucked faster and harder. Stefan put one hand on the top of the car as he fucked Damon's tight ass. Each thrust hit Damon's prostate getting him closer to cumming. Stefan pounded Damon's ass hard and harder raising Damon's voice.

"Fuck Stef, if you keep fu- fucking me like this I wo- ohh- wont let you stop." moaned Damon as Stefan took Damon's dick in his hands and started to jerk Damon's dick off. Stefan let go of his dick for a second to give Damon's ass a hard spank. Damon cried in pleasure as Stefan took Damon's dick back in his hand and continued to masturbate his brother. Damon started to moan loudly as his fingers started to sink into Stefan's back. He felt the cum traveling to his dick. Before he could warn Stefan he burst his cum all over his chest as his ass clenched. Stefan felt the walls of Damon's ass shrink as he came, he felt that he was close too so he fucked Damon painfully as he bust his cum all inside Damon's ass. He slowed his pace and let out a loud sigh. He pulled out of Damon and laid on top of him.

"It was morally wrong of us to do that but." Stefan was stopped by Damon's finger.

"Please, let's just enjoy this." whispered Damon. They looked into each others eyes full of lust. Both brothers were smiling without even thinking about it. As much as they tried to resist, it was very hard at that point. Stefan lowered him body on top of Damon's, staring at his lips. Just seconds after he gave in and kissed Damon. Their erections grinded against each other as the two made out passionately. They spent the night on the side of the road, hot, naked, worked up, and finally alone to do whatever they want.


	7. Kai/Stefan [Damon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and love on my works, I really appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write and I might make a story for Stefan and Kai cuz I kinda like them, should I?

"Hello, brother." sang Damon as he laid down in front of Stefan on couch. He turned around and gave Stefan a small soft kiss. He loved it when Damon did that, but then he heard Kai come from upstairs. Stefan didn't know what to do because them just laying down tightly on the small couch didn't seem right. Damon being Damon turned around fully so that he was facing Stefan and started to kiss him. Stefan pulled away, unable to open his eyes.

"Kai is like right there." he whispered.

"Kai is also into guys and is totally ok with us making out on the couch." Damon whispered back.

"Kai is also fully capable to hear you and Kai wants to join in on the fun because he is bored and horny." said Kai

"All aboard the orgy train." said Damon. Kai sped over to Stefan and Damon who sat up to make room for Kai. Kai had already done it with Damon so this time he went for Stefan. Stefan felt weird making out with his best friend but how could he resist Kai's charm. He pulled Kai in, locking their bodies. Kissing without a pause. Kai didn't want to pull away but he couldn't leave Damon out. So he pulled away and started kissing Damon. Stefan enjoyed the view more than he thought he would. So he slowly started to touch himself. He removed his tank top, then his shorts, leaving him only in his boxers. He started to slowly touch his clothed dick as he watched the two boys moan in each others mouths. He reached for his dick through the slit of his underwear and pulled it out. He was already getting hard just watching the two guys attack each others lips. They pulled away and noticed Stefan's dick standing up through his underwear. Damon moved towards his brothers dick and proceeded to give his brother a blow job. Kai went down to Damon's ass. He licked his fingers and slowly put one it to stretch him out. He added a second finger, then a third. Damon was ready for his dick. So Kai put it in and started to fuck Damon.

"Fuck Damon, you're still so fucking tight from last time." said Kai

"There was a last time?" asked Stefan

"Oh he didn't tell you? Well from the looks of it I'm guessing you were his bottom?" asked Kai

"No he's _my _bottom,__ I just fucked him and stretched him out much that it healed right back up." said Stefan. Kai leaned toward Stefan needing to kiss him. Stefan leaned forward and locked lips with Kai. Their kiss was long and passionate, full of love and lust. Damon felt like a whore being fucked from both sides, but he liked it. They kept thrusting harder inside him, still making out over him. He was feeling a little left out but he wanted Stefan to enjoy himself, Stefan didn't really get much of that and he wanted his brother to feel good for once. Also this is the only time he will ever pass up free sex.

"Kai pull out," said Damon and Kai pulled out, "I'm gonna leave you guys to it, no hurt feelings, just enjoy yourselves." Damon put on his boxers and went up to his room.

Stefan and Kai were on the couch, naked, hot and horny, just staring at each other. Stefan got off the couch and walked towards Kai. The love in their eyes spoke for themselves. Kai placed his hand on Stefan's cheek, his thumb outlined the side of Stefan's lips. Stefan cupped Kai's face and looked into his eyes. They quickly pulled together like magnets, unable to let go of each other. They kissed fiercely, without the want, or need, to stop. Kai threw Stefan on to the couch. Kai put Stefan's hands up and locked his hands with Stefan's. He pulled away from their kiss, smelling Stefan's musky pits. Stefan wasn't really into pits or sweat stink but he liked trying new things. Kai moved toward Stefan's pit and buried his face in them. Licking them, moaning from how good and sour they taste.

"Can I try?" asked Stefan. Kai nodded and brought his hairy pit up to Stefan's face. Stefan smelled it and it wasn't the worst smell, he liked the way Kai's pits smelled. He brought it closer and started to lick the sweat that was trickling down the pit hairs. It was addictive, he sniffed and licked off as much as he could.

"Do you wanna be top or... ?" asked Kai

"You know what, I'll try bottoming, but you have to let me eat your ass." said Stefan with a smirk

"Deal" said Kai as Stefan guided himself down Kai's body. He licked every inch of Kai's body to get his full smell and taste. He licked along the hairy treasure trail down to his dick. He proceeded to his first part of the deal. Kai spread his legs out as Stefan touched and squeezed Kai's hairy cheeks. The rubbed his finger along Kai's hairy hole and then stuck his tongue inside, tasting Kai's ass. He slid his tongue in and out, making Kai hard as a rock. Stefan started to lick the sweat off of Kai's juicy, hairy ass. He spit onto Kai's hole once more and licked it clean. He licked the hair in between Kai's ass and balls and trailed up to Kai's huge boner. He stroked it, unsure if he would be able to take it in his mouth, let alone his ass. He went in for it and started to bob on the head of Kai's dick. He licked it up and down every now and then, still not fully taking it in.

"Hey if you don't wanna do it then you don't have to you know, I'll be fine without getting head." said Kai

"Oh no, it's not that. This is just kinda my second time to do it with a a guy. I mean with Damon, I was the top so I knew what to do and stuff. But right now that I'm the bottom I'm just not sure I'm gonna do it right and I don't wanna mess it up for you." confessed Stefan.

"Well thats what I'm here for idiot. And you're Stefan Salvatore, I don't think you can mess anything up." said Kai. Stefan's face brightened up as he leaned toward Kai and kissed him hard. Kai got Stefan on his fours and spread his ass open. He spat on the hole and licked his fingers. He slowly put a finger in, the added a second, and a third. He spanked Stefan and gave his ass a quick kiss. Stefan yelped quietly as Kai very slowly and carefully pushed into Stefan. Kai started to go a bit faster, letting Stefan get used to the feeling.

"Please Kai, faster." moaned Stefan

"You think you can handle it?" asked Kai

"I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this bad." said Stefan

"God even your dirty talk is hot." said Kai as he started to move his hips faster. Stefan started to move forwards and back to match with Kai's thrusts. He moaned Kai's name as he put one hand on top of the couch for support. His head fell back and he let out a hot moan as he felt Kai rub the tip of his dick with his fingers. Kai started to jerk Stefan off. Stefan was moaning non-stop. If he kept going like this Kai would cum hard. Kai flipped Stefan over on his back and started to fuck him, faster than before. Stefan's eyes closed as he moaned and felt Kai's dick going deeper inside of him. Kai took Stefan's hand in his and fucked faster. Stefan remembered that last night when Damon wrapped his legs around him when he was fucking felt amazing. And he wanted Kai to feel that too. So he wrapped his legs around Kai and pushed him deeper. Kai let out a curse as he fucked deeper.

"Fuck Stef, I'm g- gonna ohhh fuck. I'm gonna cum all in- inside your ass." moaned Kai

"Cum in my ass daddy, it's all yours." said Stefan in a low voice, moaning in between words.

"I love it when you talk dirty." said Kai as he fucked Stefan as hard as he could. Stefan was moaning and screaming Kai's name, begging for more.

"FUCK. GOD IM CUMMING!" screamed Kai as he covered Stefan's ass with his cum. Stefan moaned as Kai pulled his dick out, covered with his cum. Stefan licked the cum off of Kai's dick. He put his finger to his ass and got some of Kai's cum to taste. Kai moved down and got some cum for himself too. The door opened and they quickly grabbed thier clothes and ran up to Kai's room.

"Ugh, the worst time for Jeremy to be home." said Stefan

"It's almost 12am, Jesus. It's fine, well not really. You didn't cum yet." said Kai as he went down to Stefan's dick and started to suck him off.

"Try not to make noise." said Kai, continuing to give head to Stefan. Stefan grabbed Kai's hair and made Kai gag on his dick. In a matter of seconds Stefan felt that he was close to cumming. His whole body bucked and he bit his lip in an attempt to not moan and scream. He managed to cum down Kai's throat releasing small moans and quiet curses.

They laid on Kai's bed just staring at each other with bright grins on their faces. Stefan gave a small kiss on Kai's cheek. They were both extremely tired from all that hard work. So Kai turned around, Stefan hugged him tightly, not letting him go. He pulled a blanket over themselves, kissed Kai goodnight as they drifted to sleep.

***I REALLY wanna do a cute Kefan story. Should I?***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it :>


	8. Jeremy [solo]

JEREMY'S POV

It was sometime around 6 as Jeremy started to get flashbacks. These weren't just any flashbacks. They were sex flashback, from all the guys that had fucked him. He laid down on his bed and kept getting flashback after flashback, making him horny as hell. He had to get it out of him. If theres ANYTHING that Elena has taught him was that writing is the best way to release your emotions. So he got an empty sketchbook and a pen and got a flashback the second he sat down. It was with Kai, Jeremy was licking Kai's pits clean, smelling and feeling them as Kai moaned softly.

* * *

_Kai Parker_

_The way his whole body tastes after a run, stinky, musty, and addictive. His pits are hairy, like most of his body which made him sweat even more. He's good as both a top and bottom. He has the thickest cock and tightest hole. Best thing is when he pulls out all the way the goes back into your ass over and over again, then just fucks you with his vampire speed till your hole is dripping with him cum. As a bottom his ass gets so tight when he cums that it makes you cum with him. His moans get me rock hard._ _Hottest bitch out there._

He got another flashback. This time it was Elijah. He sped Jeremy towards the wall and kissed him gently. Jeremy unbuttoned Elijah's shirt and threw it aside. Elijah carried him into his arms and started to rim Jeremy's ass, still sharing the strong, yet soft kiss. He quickly started a new entry before he could get another one.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson 

_He's extremely elegant and organized but I didn't believe he was such a softie. He wasn't, in fact he was so rough I had to sleep over at his house cuz I got so sore. His pits had a musky, dominant smell. His kissing, soft but rough at the same time. His dick was huge. Like HUGE, 10 inches hard. Best thing would be to play with his hair and moan a lot, gets him to fuck like an animal. His body hair was somewhat kept. He fucked fast and hard, got me so sore I had to stay with him till morning._

He got a new flashback. Kol. Kol caught him sitting shirtless next to his laundry, dirty underwear in his face. Kol said something among the lines of "If you really want my dick that bad then all you gotta do is ask." He took his pants off, not wearing any underwear and shoved his dick into Jeremy's face. Kol fucked Jeremy's face fast and hard making Jeremy choke.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson

_Hot and wild as fuck. He's all about being dominant and talking dirty. He probably made me cum 3 times when we fucked. His pits are hairy and stinky and just plain heaven. His cock is thick, huge, and hairy and he cums so fucking much._ _He loves it when I'm loud and moaning and scream curses and calling him my daddy till we both bust. Best thing to do with him is to be submissive and let him fuck you deep. He had me screaming after minutes then came down my throat._ _One of the best tops I've been fucked by._

His 4th flashback. Damon Salvatore. Damon aligned the tip of his dick with Jeremy's hole. His huge dick fucked his tight hole as they both moaned from the pleasure. Damon saw that Jeremy needed more so he got Damon to fuck as hard and deep as he could. He cursed and filled Jeremy up with his cum.

* * *

Damon Salvatore

_Longest dick I've ever had. This man is perfect in every way. Thick and long cock that cant even fit inside of me, well it can it's just so fucking painful and hot. He has hairy, stinky, smelly pits that I could lick and sniff forever. The way he kisses and talks dirty just makes me wanna bust loads all over him. Best thing to do with him is to pull him by his shoulders and moan into his face as he fucks you with his large cock. He fed me cum from my ass and made me feel like his slave slut._

He got a new flashback. Klaus. Klaus pushed him against the wall and left little kisses and bites all over his neck and back. Then slowly aligned himself with Jeremy's hole and slowly entered his asshole. He picked his pace up very quickly and started to pound Jeremy's ass, pushing him against the wall.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson

_Klaus has the hottest, stinkiest, muskiest pits on Earth. I just just bury myself in them for years. His cum tastes so hot leaking out of my ass. His moans are loud, sexy and could get you to cum in seconds. His dick is even better. He's gentle until you get used to the feeling. After that he talk dirty and destroys your asshole. Best way to get him horny is to nibble on his nips while he fucks you. Makes him mad and fucks you hard till you both cum._

He got his next flashback with Stefan. Stefan kissed him fiercely as he got both of them naked, then threw Jeremy on the couch. He went down and started to eat Jeremy's ass out. He spat on his dick and shoved his dick into Jeremy's hole and started to fuck violently. He kept his pace as he put a finger to Jeremy's dick and wiped some pre-cum on his finger also licked it off.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore

_Just his breath against my body makes my dick tingle. He fucks with his tongue to open me up and got me dripping pre-cum He griped on to me and rammed my hole with his thick cock till he came, not stopping for a split second. His pits and hole smell so fucking heavenly and stinky. Best thing with him is to get ready to get pounded immediately and to scream and moan as much as you need. If you cum with him inside you he will probably lick the cum off and eat it._

He hoped that this would be the last of the flashbacks. And they were. He sat down in his chair thinking about the flashbacks and why could they have happened. His dick was rock solid and dripping with pre cum. He took his shirt and shorts off and leaned back into his chair. He reached for the lube in his drawer and got some on his dick and started to stroke himself thinking about the men he was just writing about.

THE BOY'S POV

Damon walked up to Kai's door and knocked. Kai opened the door with magic as he was too tired to get up.

"Well isn't this a hot surprise?" said Kai checking out the 4 men in front of him.

"Have you seen Stef? We compelled the Gilbert to get flashbacks and write about us in his diary, wanna come?"

"Well I'm definitely gonna be in there so yeah. Stef wake up, we're gonna go fuck Jeremy." said Kai, shaking Stefan awake. No one bothered to ask, it was pretty obvious what had happened the night before. They walked up to Jeremy's door and opened it just enough for everyone to see. They saw the bugle growing through his basketball shorts as he was moaning and remembering their sex. He looked like he was done with the flash backs, so Kai, Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Klaus and Kol were about to walk in, half in underwear, the reset completely naked. But then they saw Jeremy reach for his lube and though they would sit back and watch Jeremy jerk off for a bit. He stroked him self lightly and moaned as he touched his chest and shoulders. The boys were getting horny as they started to stoke each other.

JEREMY'S POV

As he touched himself he though of the guys pits and how good tasting all of them would be. Then he though to himself, _wonder what my pits taste like_. So he thought he might try to taste himself. He put his arm up to reveal his stinky pit. He stuck his tongue out and licked. He tasted amazing. He licked more until there was no more sweat left. Then he moved on to his other pit and licked it clean. Soon enough he felt his edge getting closer and closer.

to be continued in the next chapter (should be up soon)


	9. Kai/Elijah/Kol/Damon/Klaus/Stefan/Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of non-con in here so yeah. Enjoy

*READ JEREMY [SOLO] BEFORE READING THIS

His hips started to buck and his head fell back and he had to cum. Them the door opened and 6 of the hottest people he's ever seen were standing there. Hard, naked and hungry for his hole. He couldn't stop now and just looking at the men made him cum hard. He started to moan really loudly as his hand dropped and his dick shot his huge load everywhere. It went from his toes to his hair. 

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Jeremy trying to find something to clean himself with.

"Don't clean up luv, not yet." compelled Klaus. 

"Now tell me, where can we find this diary that Damon said you had." asked Kai looking around the room. Jeremy tried to hide it but he realized it was pointless against a heretic, 2 vampires and 3 originals. He gave it to Kai to read. 

"Aw yay I'm first, that means you get to get fucked by me first." said Kai as he started to read his passage. He went on to read the other ones and looked at the guy that he was reading about as he did. 

"Alrighty, you ready kid?" asked Kai. Before Jeremy could answer Kai already had him on the bed.

"So you like how I smell don't you?" said Kai shoving Jeremy into his pit. Jeremy hooked on to Kai's arm and licked off all the sweat worked up in his pit. Kai threw him back onto the bed and spat on his hole and put in a few fingers cuz Jeremy was already stretched open. He spat on his dick and rubbed it on and started to fuck Jeremy. He started slow then picked his pace up. Kai choked Jeremy slightly to make it fun. Jeremy was moaning loudly from Kai's dick up his hole.

"Fuck. Ohh- oh god fuck me Kai. Do that th- thing with your dick. FUCK" screamed Jeremy as Kai pulled out quickly, leaving a burn in his ass then shoved his dick right in quickly and again and again. Once he felt that he was close he put his dick in and started to fuck fast. He came with a scream but didn't pull out yet, leaving a moaning and whimpering Jeremy still hooked on by his dick.

"Pull out please, it's too painful." whimpered Jeremy

"Well we don't wanna waste any of that cum we're gonna dump into you, so our dicks are just gonna have be butt plugs till we're done filling you." said Kai. Stefan picked up the diary to see who's next.

"Elijah, your turn to read." said Stefan giving Elijah the diary. He read his passage with a smirk on face. Then he read the other passages to see what other guys are like in bed. Once he was done he set it down and moved towards Jeremy. Kai pulled out quickly and Elijah slid into Jeremy's ass. He went nice and slow which was a relief from Kai's fast fucking, but his dick was thicker which didn't make it as relieving but it still felt great inside him. He started to pick up his pace as he could hear Jeremy moaning for more. He started to go faster, moving his hand on Jeremy's chest in circles. He gripped his hands right above Jeremy's hips and pushed himself deeper inside Jeremy's ass.

"Fuck. Eli- Elijah harder, please. Fuck my ass harder." moaned Jeremy

"Oh yeah. You like my cock in your cum filled ass you little slut. Want me to fuck you harder?" asked Elijah. Jeremy moaned in agreement and Elijah switched to his vampire speed to fuck Jeremy as hard as he could. The rest of the boys were either on the floor or leaning against a will jerking off slowly so they have something to dump inside Jeremy. Elijah growled and moaned as he thrust extremely hard and came inside Jeremy's hole. His dick stayed inside, keeping Jeremy moaning. 

"I believe Kol is next." said Elijah. Kol walked over and picked it up. He started to read from the very top. He was very intrigued by his entry but everything on there was very true. He read the rest and walked over to take his brothers place. Kol took his underwear off and stuffed it in Jeremys face. He gave his brother a quick kiss as Elijah pulled out and Kol put his dick in. He didn't start slow or anything. He got straight to the point. He started to fuck Jeremy like an animal. Jeremy was moaning and screaming from the burn caused by the speed of Kol's fucking. Kol only got faster and faster. He spanked Jeremy's ass which made Jeremy scream out loud.

"Tell daddy how much you love his dick." said Kol

"I love your dick so fucking much, please cum inside me, I need your cum please." begged Jeremy

"You gotta earn my cum you little slut." said Kol as he continued to thrust into Jeremy. He took Jeremy's dick into his hand and started to slowly stoke Jeremy.

"Don't cum" compelled Kol. 

"Please daddy let me cum, please. I wanna cum for you so bad. FUCK OHH." screamed Jeremy as Kol fucked with his speed to cum inside Jeremy's used ass. He moaned loudly for quite some time as he emptied his ton of cum in their sex slave.

"Fuck! You like that you little shit." said Kol. Jeremy whimpered in response. He still was inside Jeremy, fucking him slowly and letting him taste his pit.

"Uh I think Damon's next." said Kol. Damon got the diary and started to read it. He was stroking himself as he read all of his dirty little adventure with all the boys. He threw it back onto the desk and got next to Kol. He kissed Kol on his lips and told him he did a great job. Kai and Elijah were making out, their cum covered cocks grinding against each other. They would come again if they kept going more. Kol got bored so he asked Klaus and Stefan if either were willing to give head to his cum covered dick. They both agreed and they moved down towards his dick, licking and sucking it together. Damon used the others' cum as lube and put his dick in.

"Guess what? This time, I'm gonna fuck you with my entire dick. Think your man pussy can handle it?" said Damon, still pushing his dick in.

"Oh god it's too much for me. FUCK DAMON PLEASE NO. NO PLEASE ITS TOO MUCH OHHH GOD." screamed Damon as he was almost in. A few seconds later he was fully inside and was ponding Jeremy's prostate with each thrust. Jeremy screamed and moaned not being able to do anything. 

"Jer, it will be fine, you like the pain from me stretching your ass out with my dick." compelled Damon. The pain started to feel good and soon it went from screams of pain to moans of pleasure. Jeremy pulled Damon down to him and kissed him, moaning and cursing in his mouth. Damon pulled half of his dick out and put it back it. The response he got from Jeremy was an amazingly hot moan, so he did it again, this time it was louder.

"Fuck Jere you really like cocks fucking you deep don't you?" He started to fuck him like that and Jeremy liked it very much. He could tell from his moans and the way he screamed "FUCK DAMON YES." 

"Oh god I'm so close, fuck I'm gonna cum all in your drenched ass." moaned Damon as he felt his edge closing in. He started to thrust inside Jeremy as fast as he possible could. Jeremy cried Damon's name out as Damon was getting close. He screamed as his dick pumped his cum inside Jeremy, his cum mixing with the cum of the guys that fucked him. Damon pointed to Klaus them to the diary. Klaus picked it up and read each persons entry with curiosity, and smirks. He threw the book to Stefan who would go last. Kol, Kai, Elijah, had already came another time and Klaus and Stefan had done their best to not cum. Klaus took Damon's place who went towards the other boys to get his cum covered cock cleaned. Klaus entered Jeremy's widespread hole but it didn't please him the way it did before.

"Make your hole as tight as it was the day we fucked." compelled Klaus. Jeremy's hole tightened around his thick cock as he started to pound Jeremy's tight ass. Klaus growled and fucked faster. Jeremy pulled him closer and kissed him sloppily. Jeremy ran his hands on Klaus's back, feeling his strong muscles. He pushed Klaus up slightly to bite and nibble on his nipples. He hands ran all over Klaus's body trying to distract himself from the pain. But he couldn't. He moaned and cried out Klaus's name. Klaus started to stroke Jeremy's dick, getting his boner painfully hard. Klaus placed his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and started to fuck him hard.

"FU-UUHHH-FUCK KLAUS FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR WHORE." screamed Jeremy, craving more dick.

"You are my whore luv." said Klaus as he flipped Jeremy into doggy style. His hands went on Jeremy's hips and started to fuck his fast and hard. He could tell Jeremy craved more dick so he told Stefan to read the diary and join them. Klaus carried Jeremy, still connected with Klaus's dick, and on his back. Jeremy rode Klaus like a cowboy. Stefan was done reading and joined Klaus and Jeremy. He first took a piss on Jeremy, getting some in his face, body, and mouth for him to drink. Jeremy swallowed all of Stefan's salty piss.

"Stefan, put your dick inside him too." said Klaus. Stefan smirked at the idea and went in between Klaus's spread out legs and slowly out the tip of his dick in. Soon his whole dick was inside Jeremy, rubbing against Klaus's fast cock. He matched his speed up with Klaus as they fucked the little Gilbert. Jeremy shed a tear from how big his ass has been stretched.

"FUCK I LOVE YOUR COCKS SO FUCKING MUCH! UUHHH." moaned Jeremy as Kai sped next to them and slowly put his dick in with Stefan, and Klaus's. Jeremy moaned and cried as a third, long, and thick cock entered him and matched their speed. Feeling their dick rub against each other in Jeremy's cum filled hole made them cum hard. The moaned and screamed as they came at the same time. They stuck a butt plug they found under his bed in his ass to let their dicks rest. 

"Jer, your gonna be our sex slave now, and you're gonna like it. You're gonna like being used as a hole for all the other guys you fucking slut." compelled Damon. Jeremy was now theirs. Anytime they wanted sex, or needed to pee. They would go to him for all their sexual needs. Stefan and Kai kissed after a long night of sex. Damon got a cup and removed the plug from Jeremy's ass. He held the cum to his hole as the cum oozed out of him, into the cup. The cup was about half full once all of their cum was out.

"Last chance to add anything to the cup." said Damon holding the cup up.

"Me!" said Kol and Kai at the same time. They walked up to the cup and Kai started pissing. Kol was fully hard and stroking himself as he felt like he was close to cumming. Kai helped him out once he was done by putting a finger in his ass and whispering dirty things in his ear. Kol came with a moan as the cup was almost full. Damon mixed all the cum and Kai's piss with his finger and gave it to Jeremy to drink.

"Drink up bitch." ordered Damon. Jeremy gulped the whole thing down. The boys left the room and Damon showed the originals where they could shower. "WAIT" screamed Jeremy. Everyone ran back to Jeremy's room. "please let me cum, I need to cum my dick hurts so fucking much, please master I'll do anything." begged Jeremy "Ok bitch, cum." compelled Damon. Jeremy started to stroke himself violently with a need to cum. He came his load all over himself and tried to get some in his mouth. Klaus went up to him and wiped the cum on his dick. He brought it up to Jeremy's mouth and shoved it in for Jeremy to taste. Stefan and Kai went to Kai's room to clean up. Klaus, Kol and Elijah went to take a shower and Jeremy just flopped on his bed, dead after having 3 cocks up his ass.


	10. Elijah/Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is really late I've been busy. enjoy!

Elijah knocked on the door of the Salvatore house. Damon walked over and opened the door. 

"Hello Damon, do you have the package?" asked Elijah

"Hey Elijah, I'm great how are you?" replied Damon

"I have no time for your jokes." said Elijah as he walked inside to get the briefcase from the table in the living room. Damon closed the door and walked up to him.

"So are we going to ignore the fact that we had an orgy a few days ago and you gave me head and just pretend like we're friends?" wondered Damon

"What do yo want?" asked Elijah

"I wanna do that again, but just me and you." said Damon

"Not-" Elijah was cut off by a call, "Can I call you back? Thanks." said Elijah as he hung up.

"Not right now, I'm gonna get an important call soon and I need my full attentio-" Elijah was cut off yet again. This time by Damon, his lips to be precise. Damon had reeled him into a kiss which Elijah didn't pull away from. He kept kissing Damon, needing him. They were soon undressed. Their hands ran over their bodies and their tongues explored their mouths. Damon started to kiss down, from his mouth to his neck. He moved down to nibbling on his nipples, making Elijah moan softly. Damon grabbed ahold of Elijah's dick and stroked it before taking it into his mouth. Damon's cheeks hollowed as Elijah thrust his hips into Damon's mouth. There was a loud ringtone that filled the silence between their moans. 

"Fuck" cursed Elijah as he went to his phone and took the call.

"Hello, Dr. Williams." greeted Elijah. Damon overheard their conversation. He didn't really care and was bored so he though he would spice things up. He kneeled before Elijah's body and took him in slowly.

"Don't make any noise and let me make you feel good." whispered Damon. started to bob his head on Elijah's huge dick. Taking him in deeper and deeper, almost chocking. He massaged Elijah's balls with one hand as he caressed his hairy thigh with the other. Elijah was on mute any time he wasn't talking and was breathing hard, and stuttering when he was talking. Damon went faster each time he was off mute to make him unable to hold back his moans.

"Are you busy Mr. Mikaelson?" asked the called

"I am actually can I call you back in a few minutes?" asked Elijah

"Of course." the man on the hung up. He threw the phone to the side and grabbed a fist full of Damon's hair. He pushed Damon as deep as he could.

"This is punishment for being a bad boy." said Elijah thrusting into Damon's mouth. Damon gagged on Elijah's dick, turned on. He started to stroke himself. Elijah screamed and came down Damon's throat. He pulled his dick out threw Damon on the couch

"So you're giving me head anytime you want like I'm just a dick for you to use huh? I'll show you was using a bitch is like." said Elijah making Damon kneel.

"Lick my toes." demanded Elijah. Damon was confused but he did as Elijah told him. He put Elijah's toe in his mouth and licked it clean. The smell, the taste, it was too good. Licking in between Elijah's toes, tasting the sweat on his hairy leg. He licked Elijah's stinky toes clean.

"Please fuck me." begged Damon.

"If you want my dick? You gotta earn it bitch." said Elijah. Damon instantly started to worship Elijah's body to earn his dick.

"Please daddy, I need your dick inside of me." moaned Damon, moving up to Elijah's stinky, hairy pits, licking the sweat off of them. He moved up to Elijah's mouth and kissed him, sharing his musk. Elijah kissed back, speeding them into the nearest room. Elijah threw Damon onto the bed and lined the tip of his penis up with Damon's hole. He held on to Damon's hips as he pushed inside of Damon. Damon threw his head back as Elijah's thick cock widened his hole up. Elijah started to thrust faster and harder. Damon was begging for Elijah to be rough on him, so in order to punish him for being a bad boy he went slowly and gently. Damon begged and moaned for Elijah to go faster. Eventually Elijah got so turned on that he couldn't stop himself. He started to go supernaturally fast, ramming Damon's ass. Damon moaned and screamed from the burn Elijah's cock had left inside him. He fucked Damon's raw ass as fast as he possibly could

"This fast enough Damon?" asked Elijah.

"Uuuhh FUCK." moaned Damon. It was more than fast enough. Elijah growled and moaned as he felt himself close to releasing. He slowed down his pace, still banging hard.

"Oh FUCK I- IM CUMMING" screamed Elijah. He kept going until he had cum all inside Damon's ass. He pulled out of Damon's ass and spanked it hard, leaving a red mark which healed quickly. He moved over and kissed Damon, and sped downstairs. 

"Wait what about me, I need to cum too." said Damon. 

"There. You can finish yourself off." said Elijah, throwing his boxer at Damon. He put his pants on, his bulge showing through and left the house without another word. Damon still needed to cum. He went up to his room and laid down on his bed. He brought Elijah's boxers up to his nose as his hand slid down to his hard dick. He took a deep sniff and started to stroke himself, moaning and whispering Elijah's name, remembering his touch, smell, taste, and his huge dick. In a matter of seconds his hips bucked as he came all over his bed.


	11. Hiram/Archie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @ariesjette

Hiram invited Archie over to talk about some things. Archie was very nervous because he knew Hiram didn't like him. But he went anyway because he knew that not going would end up worse for him. Archie slowly opened the door to his office and walked him

"Hello Mr. Lodge." Archie said nervously

"Hello Archie, sit down." said Hiram seriously

"You wanted to talk to me?" said Archie nervously "

Yes, I've been hearing about what a good bitch you were to all the other boys in the locker room, thought I'd take you out for a spin. If you don't mind."

"Uh, I don't mind sir."

"Good boy, now come here." Hiram say turning his chair to the side. Archie got up and walked over to him, standing in front of the male.

"Wh- what can I do for you?" asked Archie

"Well you can start off by being a good boy and taking my cock out." said Hiram, leaning back into his chair. Archie went on his knees and unbuttoned Hiram's pants, then unzipped them and slid them down. Then he pulled down Hiram's black briefs letting Hiram's thick cock sit on his leg.

"Now undress yourself, and make me hard while you do." demanded Hiram. Archie obeyed and slowly lifted his shirt up, revealing his sweaty abs. He grabbed the opposite ends of his shirt and pulled them over his head, flexing his arms as he does. He threw the shirt behind him and was left in his shorts and boxers. He grabbed his semi-hard cock and shook it around, revealing it's shape through his shorts. He stood to the side and and bent over slightly pulling his shorts over his thick ass. Leaving him in his boxers. His played with his cock through his boxers then let them hang, revealing the tip of his cock. He straightened his cock up and pulled his boxer down as Hiram watched his little strip tease, getting harder and harder. Archies cock dropped but was he was getting so hard, it started to pick itself up. Hiram motioned towards his cock and Archie knew what he needed to do. He walked over to Hiram and sat on his hard cock, rubbing it on his ass and hairy hole. Hiram let out a quiet moan.

"Stop. You're gonna get fucked now." said Hiram as he let Archie sink onto his cock. Archie slowly went back up, feeling Hiram's cock slide out of him then sank back in again. Archie picked his pace up, riding Hiram's cock faster, a few moans escaping his mouth. Hiram placed his hands on Archies hips, slowly moving them towards his cock. As Archie started to bounce on his cock faster Hiram took Archie's cock in his hand, letting his bouncing do the work for him. Archie's moans were becoming more frequent and getting louder as he went faster and deeper.

"Fuck, daddy, please more."

Hiram heard the boy's need for cock, but decided to make him work for it. He took Archie off his hips and placed him on the couch. Archie thought that he was gonna get barebacked now but that's not what Hiram had in mind. He took his cock in hand and started to lightly rub it over Archie's hairy hole, teasing him. He slid his cock over the hole on towards his back, then brought it back towards the boy's hole.

"PLEASE DADDY! I NEED YOUR COCK, PLEASE!" Archie cried as Hiram continued to tease him.

"Beg for it boy." Hiram said.

"Please daddy I want it so bad. I'll be your little bitch whenever you want me just please fuck me daddy, please." Archie cried as he craved Hiram's cock. Hiram couldn't hold back any more as he roughly pushed his cock in, fucking the boy's ass at high speeds. Archie, let out a quiet scream alongside his moans. Hiram gripped his hands on the boy's hips to help him please himself and the boy.

"You like this, you like how I'm destroying your little pussy?" asked Hiram

"Yes daddy." Archie answered as he pushed his ass back on Hiram's dick, sending him in further. Hiram let out a long moan. Archies started to stoke himself as he knew he was gonna cum very soon. Hiram took his hands off the boy's hips and leaned in towards him and took Archie's cock into his own hands and started stroking. After a minute Archie's legs started shaking as he threw his head back and came his load all over Hiram's hands and the couch with loud moans. Hiram brought his cum covered hand to his face and licked his fingers clean of Archies cum. That was all he needed to get close to his release.

Hiram felt the cum traveling to his cock as he told Archie "Fuck! I'm gonna cum." Hiram started to fuck faster than before as he moaned and came all inside of Archie's ass. Hiram pulled out of Archie.

"Thank you daddy, thank you!" thanked Archie

"Now get dressed and get out of here, and don't tell anyone about this." said Hiram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only taking a few more requests (Then ending this series)
> 
> So if you have requests then now's your chance.


	12. Stefan/Jeremy

Jeremy goes into Stefan’s room looking for him, since he wasn’t there he decided to snoop around a bit and found Stefan’s sweaty underwear on the floor, he had always wanted him and loved the smell of sweaty guys. He picked it up and laid on his bed, taking off all his clothes. He started smelling, inhaling his smelly balls and cock smell. He jerked off to it, moaning harder and harder. As Stefan gets home and wonders who’s yelling, he enters and finds Jeremy jerking off.

"Oh shit, Stefan. You're not supposed to be home until later," said Jeremy as he took whatever clothes he could find and covered himself, "What happened, why'd you come back?"Stefan was confused but kinda of turned on.

“Your really asking me questions right now?” He chuckled seeing his sweaty underwear from last night. “Damn sorry you had to smell that, I know it’s absolutely horrible, huh?” Stefan said trying to make jokes.

"Well, it wasn't the worst. But I think I'm just gonna go to my room." said Jeremy as he put Stefan's underwear on and quickly put his pants on so Stefan wont notice. He got up and started to walk towards the door. Stefan vamp sped to the door to block Jeremy from leaving.

“I think you should smell and lick the real thing, it would be a shame to not have the full experience.” He said as he pulled down his pants, revealing his growing 8 inch boner and big hairy balls. He pushed Jeremy on his knees. Jeremy went on his knees, hitting the floor hard

"Stefan, this isn't right." said Jeremy as he couldn't help but look at Stefan's thick cock and hairy balls. His mouth opened slightly without him noticing it. He looked up at Stefan with his dark brown eyes  
  
“You know you want to Jere” he teased as he nodded giving his the okay. He prepared himself by crossing his arms behind his head, showing off his bulging muscles and hairy sweaty pits. Jeremy couldn't help but to let out a moan.*

"Stefan, please. you know it's not right." said Jeremy as he looked into Stefan's eyes, while still on his knees, his hand went on Stefan's calf, moving up slowly, "I want to but it's wrong. Please don't make me do this."

“You seemed fine with it when you were jerking off to my underwear, now didn’t you?” He said, chuckling. He saw that Jeremy was hesitant so he made the first move, he thrusted forward so his big cock was touching his face. “If you were ready to cum to just my underwear, you should really enjoy this.” Jeremy's cock got so hard to the point were he would cum untouched. He hesitated for as second as Stefan's cock reseted over his cheek. But he couldn't control himself and took Stefan's dick in his hands stroking it as he guided it towards his lips, slowly pushing it into his mouth. Stefan moaned softly and threw his head back farther.

“Yes Jere, just like that.” He said in pleasure. Jeremy's hand moved towards Stefan's big balls, playing around with them. Jeremy sucked on Stefan's cock, sucking his harder. Stefan's dick was too big for his mouth, he started to gag on his cock, unable to take it in fully. He stopped sucking Stefan's dick, and let go with a pop.

"Stefan, it's too big for me, I don't think I can do this." whimpered Jeremy

"I mean... it’s not like you need air, right” He joked as he pushed his head further on his cock. Stefan yelled loudly in pleasure. “Play with those balls Jeremy” he said in between moans. Jeremy made loud gagging noises as Jeremy's dick was forced into his mouth. He looked up at Stefan, gagging and crying for him to stop. But Stefan kept fucking his mouth. He loved it but it hurt. He decided to give in and opened his mouth as wide as he could and pushed himself as close to Stefan's cock hair as he could, gagging and chocking loudly. Stefan moaned loudly throwing his head back, he decided to give Jeremy a break.

“Okay now give my sweaty balls some attention.” He said lifting his huge cock so Jeremy could lick him. Jeremy licked down the length of Stefan's dick as he moved down towards his hairy, sweaty balls, smelling them, then putting one in his mouth. He sucked and licked his sack as he moaned from the taste. Jeremy moaned as he put both of Stefan' balls back into his mouth, playing around with them. Damon moaned as Stefan licked his big balls.

“Fuck yeah, just like that.” He said jerking off his cock with one hand, and rubbing his nipples with the other. “I bet it smells better from the source” Stefan teased. Jeremy moaned with Stefan's balls in his mouth. He opened his mouth wide and put Stefan's whole sack onto his mouth, tasting Stefan while sniffing the scent of his cock.

"I wanna smell- your pits, daddy." said Jeremy. He threw his head back and crossed behind his head again, revealing his musky hairy pits.

“Go ahead, enjoy it. But I haven’t taken a shower today so.... careful” Stefan said as he smirked. Jeremy took Stefan's balls out of his mouth, "Even better." Jeremy smirked as he slowly pulled Stefan's shirt off and started to lick his body, slowly reaching his delicious pits. We went towards one and started to lick Stefan's hairy pits and sniffed all of his sweat and musk. Stefan chuckled lightly as Jeremy worshipped his pit.

“Mmh yeah get in there.” Stefan said. Since Jeremy focused one of his pits, he dropped his other hand and started playing with Jeremy's ass, squeezing it tightly, then he started entering his hole with two fingers. Finger fucking him fast and hard. Jeremy threw his head back from his pit as Stefan entered his ass violently.

"Fuck! Please Stefan, I want you so bad." Jeremy moaned as he got fingered by Stefan. He went back to smelling and licking Stefan's pits as he moaned into them. Stefan moaned, he wanted to be inside of Jeremy's tight ass so bad. He chuckled then threw push him onto the bed, Stefan made him bend over, showing his glistening ass, and nice pink hole. He first started off by licking it clean, he shoved his face in there, pushing his tongue hard against his hole, vibrating it. Jeremy moaned as Stefan tongue fucked him. Damn, Jeremy tasted so good. He used his hands to spread his cheeks, making it easier for Stefan to get inside his hole. Jeremy let out a loud moan. Stefan moaned into Jeremy's hole, clung it from side to side. When he had enough he got up and jerked his cock off for a little, he then slowly started entering his tip inside of him. He eventually had his whole cock in there as he moaned loudly, getting harder and faster with every thrust. His big balls slapping his ass. Jeremy moaned loud as Stefan entered him with his thick cock. He moaned his name, begging him to go faster. He really enjoyed the pain from Stefan's dick destroying his ass.

"Fuck! Please daddy go faster." moaned Jeremy. He couldn’t help but yell loudly as Jeremy’s tight ass gripped his cock so well. He went even faster, thrusting very powerfully every time.

"God! Fuck me daddy, I want you deep in my tight ass." Jeremy teased as he let out a soft scream from Stefan's speed. He arched his back and started to move back on Stefan's cock, making the experience better for Stefan. Stefan was getting close and closer to shooting his load inside of Jeremy's tight hole. He moaned louder and louder until finally he burst inside his ass, he threw his head back as he filled Jeremy's hole, moaning out loudly. Jeremy moaned hard as Stefan destroyed his hole, then filled him up with his warm cum

"Stefan, I want to cum for you sir, please." whimpered Jeremy

“Go ahead Jere, cum for me.” he teased laying on the bed. Jeremy turned around and laid on his back and started to jerk himself fast.

"Mind giving me a hand? I did help you out." said Jeremy as Stefan's cum was slowly dripping out of his ass. Stefan chuckled, still panting from before. He got on top of Jeremy and jerked his cock off fast as he sucked his hairy balls. Jeremy moaned hard as Stefan played with his balls. His hips bucked as he started to moan louder.

"FUCKK!" screamed Jeremy came all over his chest, getting some on his face. Stefan cuckled as he got cum all over the place.

"Thank you sir." said Jeremy as he leaned in to kiss Stefan. 

"Yeah, now clean my room, you made quite the mess." said Stefan

"Yes sir." said Jeremy as he began cleaning Stefan's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment down suggestions


End file.
